


Supernatural Imagine

by DeanWinchesterNeedsAHug



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 13:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1032048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanWinchesterNeedsAHug/pseuds/DeanWinchesterNeedsAHug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based of an imagine from supernaturalimagines.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural Imagine

They knew.

They knew about the scars that lined your arm. They could now see how fragile you really were. Maybe that’s why the hunts were stopping? You had gotten caught, you remember exactly how too.

*~*~Flashback*~*~

_You are hurt, badly too. You can hear Dean’s nervous, yet somehow still gruff, voice begging you to stay awake for him. Your left arm and side are completely bloody from the large gashes. It was an immense amount of pain; it felt like you were on fire because of that damn monster. Sam sped back to the bunker where Cas had been hiding out. Dean carried you in, holding you tight in his strong, protective arms and yelled for Cas’s help. He knew the wound was too much for him to deal with on his own. Cas rushed into the room while Sam unzips your jacket to see the true damage underneath. You make a weak groan of protest but Sam simply ignores you.  
“____, I have to get this off of you okay? We need to see how bad your injuries are.” Sam explained slowly as he took off your jacket.   
By now Dean had laid you on the couch, your head in his lap as he murmured soothing things to you to keep you calm. You were left in a long sleeve with a tank top underneath. The blood soaked through your long sleeve shirt making the boys panic. Sam removed your top, leaving the tank top to protect you from the boys seeing your bare torso. Dean was the first to notice the scars but stays quiet, deciding to leave the conversation for another time. Cas gingerly pressed his hand to your side, healing the gaping wound along with the one on your arm. The scars however, stayed. Sam cleaned off the blood and squeezed your hand gingerly with a sad smile, his smile faded when his eyes caught sight of the scars. Oddly, Cas was the first to speak of them.    
" _Why did those wounds not heal?” Cas asked his voice filled with innocence and concern. You quickly yank on your jacket and rush out, only making it about twenty feet outside before passing out.__

*~*~Flashback over*~*~

It’s late the next morning when you wake up, you had been changed into different clothes but you trust the boys enough to let them do so.   
Castiel walks in awkwardly and sits at the edge of your bed, staring at his lap. You realize this isn’t normal Cas, the socially detached angel, he seems…scared and that scares you.   
“What good does it do?” Cas finally speaks up after a few beats of silence. “Self inflicting harm, how does it help?” The words are simple enough yet you don‘t know how to answer. You stare at the scars that line your arm and shake your head sadly.   
“Do you ever feel guilty at the end of the day? We kill people Cas and sometimes it’s for good reasons and sometimes it’s not. We can’t save everyone and I blame myself.” You glance at your scars and point to one. “Bobby.” You mumble. “Jo, Ellen, Ash, Lisa, Ben, Benny, Rufus, Adam, Gabriel…” With each name you list you point to a different scar. “These are people who we couldn’t save or we had to let them go.” You sigh heavily. “Dean.” You point to one of three deep scars resting upon her fragile veins. “Sam.” You whimper and pointed to the next deep scar, right under Dean’s. “You.” You breathe out as you point to the one right below it.   
Sam and Dean had been listening through the door and finally walked in. Sam wrapped his arms delicately around you and held you close.   
“No more.” He begged you as you sobbed into his chest while Dean disposed of your razors. You just nod as Dean kisses your hair.   
“I’m not losing you too.” He mumbled into your hair, crying himself. Cas held your hand gingerly, pressing his lips gently to each scar. Sam continued to hug you until your tears ran out and even after that. Dean murmured soothing words into your hair and kissed your forehead every so often.   
You were struggling and you knew it but you had your boys to help you, to carry you, and to love you through it all


End file.
